For Love or Peace
by Kikyo539
Summary: Kid is sent on a mission to close the Bone-Eaters well, but ends up falling down it instead. What adventures will the reaper face? What will happen when he is forced to chose between a new love and his mission? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new crossover "For Love or Peace" (though the title might change). This is a little side project of mine that i'm going to work on while writing "A Pure Heart," which is also an InuyashaXSoul Eater Crossover. I really hope you enjoy it! Please review so I know what you think!**

**Disclaimer (in effect for whole story): I do not own Inuyasha, Soul Eater or their characters. I do however, own the plot line of this story because it follows neither anime nor manga of either series.**

* * *

><p>For Love or Peace<p>

Chapter 1: A New Mission

My name is Death the Kid. Son of Shinigami and top student at Shibusen… or at least I would be if I could even write my name on a test. What kind of letter is 'K' anyways? It is unevenly spaced with the rest of my name and is therefore asymmetrical!

If you couldn't guess, symmetry is my aesthetic; what I live for. Without it, the world cannot have balance. In order to achieve said balance, I work as a meister with my weapons, Liz and Patty, collecting two Kishin eggs at a time. (One would make everything asymmetrical!)

The Thompson Sisters and I began our daily walk to the academy, I walking two steps ahead of them as usual. It would have been a perfect walk too, if it hadn't been for an annoying, blue-haired ninja assassin making his grand entrance atop the long staircase of Shibusen.

"Prepare yourself mortals, for I, the Great Black Star, will be the one to surpass God himself! No mere mortal shall get in my way! Yahoo!" He shouted obnoxiously. I merely rolled my eyes and scowled, doing my best to ignore his typical behaviour by making my way to class as quickly as possible.

As I entered the doors of the crescent moon classroom, I noticed a pig-tailed meister and her white-haired weapon sitting alone in their seats. Maka-chan was reading a book. I swear she has thousands of those hiding somewhere around here. Soul-kun, on the other hand was, as usual, taking this quiet opportunity to nap, though everyone knew he was just going to sleep through Stein-hakasei's lesson.

I took my seat beside them with Liz on my left and Patty on my right, awaiting the start of the lesson.

"So, Kid-kun," Maka-chan began. Kid is a sort of nickname of mine I suppose. Liz unintentionally gave it to me a while back and it stuck. "Did you finish your homework assignment?"

Homework… Assignment?

Shit. I knew I was forgetting something. No matter, at least I didn't forget to fold the toilet paper properly like I had originally thought.

"Uh… yes, of course!" I said, lying through my teeth.

"But Kid! You never did it. How could you have done it but not done it at the same time?" Patty asked me in her usual innocent and childish voice.

Damn it, Patty!

Before Maka-chan could say anything, or Maka-chop me for that matter, the rest of the students began to pile in along with Stein-hakasei, much to my relief. I have always thought of him as odd. Sure he is very intelligent and was a great aid in Kishin Asura's defeat, but I still felt rather uneasy when it came to him and his dissections.

"Now class, before I begin today dissect-I mean… lesson: Kid, Shinigami-sama wishes to speak with you in the Death Room," He said. "Liz and Patty, you two as well."

I nodded and stood up with the girls, leaving the classroom. What could chichiue want so early? Though… he did call Liz and Patty as well, so odds are that it's a mission.

The next thing I knew, after being lost in my own thoughts, I was standing in front of my father.

"Heya! Hiya! How's it goin' Kiddo?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, chichiue. You called me, correct?"

"Yes… I have a new assignment for you."

"Hurray!" I heard Patty cheer. "Is it with the giraffes this time? Like you promised?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear. Maybe next time."

Patty frowned, sticking out her bottom lip, making her look like even more of a child than she already did. Honestly, that girl needs to grow up a little.

"No, your assignment will take place in Tokyo, Japan, at the Higurashi Shrine. Within that shrine is the Bone-Eater's well; said to be the link between this era and Feudal Japan," He explained.

"And this causes a problem?" I questioned. I honestly didn't see the issue in having a time-travelling well that was most likely only a rumour anyways.

"Yes it does. I am afraid that is any Kishin or evil souls were to discover this; the possibilities of what they could do to our world are endless. Time itself would be completely off balance. In order to prevent this from happening, I need you to seal it off from the world."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"Hmm… you will require the assistance of one of the shrine keepers. This girl is a very powerful priestess, and one of the few who know of the well's power, using it frequently herself."

"Thank you, chichiue. I shall leave right away," I responded, bowing my head in respect then turning to leave.

"Just one moment, Kiddo! You don't even know the girl's name!"

Right. Name. Damn it.

"Sorry, what is it?" I asked.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

><p><strong>Question: Am I spelling -hakasei right? I honestly have no idea.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter. I promised myself that I would post chapter 14 of Pure Heart before I post chapter 3 of this one, so it might take a bit. On the bright side, the chapter is almost written so I just need to edit it and type it after that. Typing is what takes the longest, especially when I change what I've written while doing so. Some other good news is that I have up to chapter 8 or 9 of this story planned, and the basic layout done up to chapter 5, so writting these chapters will be a sinch!**

**Anyways, thanks so much to those of you who reviewed, favorited and alerted the story. It means a lot to know that you guys like it!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>For Love or Peace<p>

Chapter 2: Falling

I was flying over the Atlantic Ocean on Beelzebub with Liz and Patty in my back pockets in their gun states. We were only five minutes or so from reaching Japan, as I could see the island come into view. As I reached the country, locating Tokyo wasn't much of a problem. I kept in mind that it held Tokyo Tower, so I merely looked for that.

Landing in an alleyway within the city, Liz and Patty transformed back into humans to stretch. There really was no point for them to be in their weapon forms any longer.

"Ugh! I hate being a gun for so long!" Liz complained, stretching out her arms. "So where is this shrine thing anyways?"

"I have the address here," I answered, pulling out a piece of paper from my pocket. "Though I don't know where this is. I guess we could ask someone for directions."

And so I did. Actually, I asked many 'someones.'

As I walked down the streets of Tokyo, I asked passing civilians if they knew the location of the Higurashi Shrine (Language wasn't an issue for I was already fluent in Japanese and I hired a tutor to teach the girls a while back). Unfortunately, no one seemed to know where this place was.

"Excuse me," I said to a teenage girl with short, brown hair, wearing what appeared to be a white and green school uniform. "Can you point me in the direction of the Higurashi Shrine? I don't really know my way around the city."

"Of course!" The girl responded. "I'm actually best friends with one of the shrine keepers, and I was headed in that direction anyways. Just follow me."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," I said as we began our walk down the streets.

"So what's your name?" She asked me as we turned down a busy street.

"Death the Kid."

"Death the Kid… interesting name. I'm Yuka! So, if you don't mind me asking, what are you going to be doing at the shrine?" Yuka questioned me. This girl is just full of questions, isn't she? I waited until we crossed the next road before answering her, trying to word it in a way as to not give out too much information.

"No, I don't mind. I have some business to attend to with one of the shrine keepers."

"Business? Uh… how old are you?"

"Sixteen… why?" I asked, slightly confused at her own confusion.

"N-no reason. So which shrine keeper? I'm a family friend so I know all four of them," Yuka said, turning another corner.

"Kagome Higurashi," I answered.

Yuka stopped in her tracks. Thankfully we weren't in the middle of the road. She was making a sound. Was it something I said?

"We're here," She said quietly, almost like a whisper. "Just be careful around her. She's been very sick lately."

I nodded hesitantly as she walked off again, not even giving me the chance to say thank you. I turned to the side, ignoring the oddness of Yuka-chan, and was given the sight of a long staircase (though not as long as Shibusen's) and a crimson archway at the top. When I reached the top, I saw a square, traditional house in front of me with a giant tree to my right- a goshinboku, I think- and a well house on the left. Odds are that's where the bone-eater's well lies.

Being the gentleman I was raised to be, I first headed to the house to speak with the shrine keepers before barging into their sacred property. When I knocked on the door, a woman, maybe mid-thirties answered it right away.

"Can I help you?" She asked me, unfazed by my 'strange' appearance. Most people at least look at me odd when they see these disgusting stripes on the one side of my head.

"Uh, yes. I am looking for Kagome Higurashi. Are you her?"

"No, that is my daughter," She responded. Daughter? She must be about my age then. Is father serious? "May I ask who's asking for her?"

"My name is Death the Kid and these are my partners Liz and Patty Thompson." Liz nodded her head at the sound of her name while Patty cheered "HAI!" at the mention of hers. "We would like to ask her a few questions about the Bone-Eater's well here in your shrine."

I noticed her face fall as I spoke. "I'm sorry. Kagome isn't here right now. I'm not sure when she'll be home either."

I said my 'thank yous' and walked away, squinting my eyes in confusion. Yuka-chan said she was sick, but her mother said that she was away. Something was up and I was going to figure it out one way or another.

"Liz, Patty."

"Hai!"

"We're not leaving yet. I want to take a quick look at that well before we go."

"O…kay," Liz said, not wanting to argue, though I could hear it in her voice that she'd rather not stay.

I slid open the door of the well house and stepped inside, walking down the short, wooden steps. An old well was placed in the middle of the room, surrounded by nothing but the four walls and the ground beneath it. I didn't understand. What was so special about this old thing? It looked just like an ordinary well. And I didn't sense anything strange around it.

"Obviously it was just a rumour so can we go now?" Liz asked, tapping her foot at me impatiently. I really hated it when she did that. She only tapped one foot. Never the other. The asymmetry was about to drive me into madness. I took a deep breath to calm myself before answering her.

"Yes, I guess we can for now. I'll try again tomorrow," I replied, turning my back on the well. But then I felt it- the strange sensation that I was looking for found me first.

It was as if some invisible force was lifting me off my feet and into the depths of the empty well head first. I could hear the girls calling my name in panic as I plunged deeper, expecting me to hit the ground.

But that sudden impact never came.

I never hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah... he fell in the well.. way to go Kid! (facepalms.)<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated! Not for the popularity, but I like knowing what you guys think! It makes me happy! ...or sad if someone doesn't like it... but hey, you can't please everybody**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! I don't have anything to say here except that the review I got last chapter really made me laugh. I almost fell out of my chair I was laughing so hard! I don't know why I did either all it said was 'haha... Kid fell.' But just the simplicity of it made me burst! Ah... the simple things in life. Oh and thank you so much for reading/reviewing/fave-ing..etc! I really appreaciate it!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>For Love or Peace<p>

Chapter 3: The Man in Red and the Man in Purple

Expecting to hit the ground head first, I braced myself for impact, closing my eyes as tightly as I could. But the ground never came. It couldn't have been that great of a fall. I opened my eyes hesitantly, but when I did, I didn't see the four walls of the well. I was surrounded by a bright, blue glow, feeling as if any movements were being forced.

And then it ended. I landed softly on my back at the bottom of the Bone-Eater's well… though it seemed different than before. For one, the roof of the well house was missing, allowing me to see the clear-blue skies. The metal ladder was missing too; replaced with old vines. Obviously, I wasn't in my time anymore.

I climbed out of the well in hopes of seeing some sort of civilisation. Of course, I was dead wrong, being completely surrounded by the trees of a forest. Being completely reckless, rather than hoping down the well again, I decided to explore a little, in hopes of finding some information.

* * *

><p><span>Inuyasha's POV<span>

I entered Kaede's hut with Kagome unconscious in my arms; Sango and Miroku following behind me. All of us were covered in wounds.

Earlier, we were on a search for Jewel shards when that bastard Naraku ambushed us. We managed to put up a decent fight until one of his incarnations… Hakudoshi, I think… got in the way.

I lay Kagome down on her sleeping bag (I think that's what she called it) and let her rest. During the battle, she was exposed to a lot of miasma- more than the rest of us, though it wasn't enough to kill her thankfully. But just to be sure, Shippo went to find Jinenji to get some antidote.

"Do you think Kagome will be alright?" Sano asked me, sitting down next to her looking exhausted.

"Yeah, she should be fine," I said, smiling at the sleeping girl beside me. I never noticed how nice she looked when she was sleeping… "I'm not too worried about her. She's a lot stronger than she-"

My ears twitched as I began to sniff the air. There was an odd scent in the forest and it felt dangerous.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as I growled slightly.

"There's something coming…"

* * *

><p><span>Kid's POV<span>

Okay, I was definitely lost. I had left Beelzebub on the other side of the well accidentally so I couldn't fly out of here. And it was too late to turn around. I don't even know where 'around' is. I've been wandering around for what felt like hours and I've seen nothing but trees. What on earth does that Kagome girl do in a place like this?

Exhausted, I let my knees buckle underneath me as I slouched against a nearby tree. Maybe if I rest for a minute…

I closed my eyes for a moment, finding myself oddly comfortable resting in the woods. I could have easily fallen asleep, but there was an annoying buzzing sound in the distance, getting closer every second.

My eyes shot open to notice a giant bee-like creature rushing towards me with its stinger pointing out. I would have jumped out of the way, but my body rejected any movements, too drained to react. I closed my eyes tightly and prepared myself for its sting.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" A voice shouted before a quick tearing sound was heard as well as the sound of pieces hitting the ground. I reopened my eyes slowly, unsure of what I was about to see.

It was an… interesting sight, if that was the right word for it. There were two men standing there. One of them had jet black hair and was dressed in deep purple monk's robes with a golden staff in one hand. The other wore crimson robes- a haori I think. I could tell immediately that he wasn't human, for he bore what appeared to be dog ears on top of his head as well as a single fang sticking out of his mouth. He also had long white hair, which any other person would have commented on, but those people have never met Soul.

"What the hell were you doing just sitting there, Kid?" The one in red asked me. Funny. He knew my name but didn't. "You could have been killed!"

"Uh… sorry," I replied, somehow finding the strength to stand. "I've just been walking for hours."

"You're not from around here, are you?" The one in purple asked me, sizing up my appearance.

I shook my head. "No. I know it sounds weird, but I fell down a well and somehow ended up here. I don't have the slightest idea where I am or where I'm going," I explained, not that I expected to believe me, that is, until I saw them glance at each other suspiciously.

"I thought only Kagome and I could use the well," The one in red mumbled just loud enough for me to hear. The name 'Kagome' caught my attention immediately of course.

The one in purple shrugged his shoulders at him before addressing me again. "Why don't you come back to the village with us? Then we can get your situation straightened out," He suggested. I nodded and began to follow the pair through the forest, though I could tell the one in red was clearly against the idea. "My name is Miroku, by the way," He continued. "And this grumpy old dog here is Inuyasha."

So he is a dog…

"Shut up Monk…" Inuyasha murmured.

"Death the Kid, but just 'Kid' is fine," I responded. Looks like this is going to be one of my more 'interesting' missions.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick question: It's been awhile since I've seen Inuyasha (which explains why Inuyasha is slightly out of character when we are first introduced) and it's been even longer since I've seen the japanese dubs. What endings does the group use for Inuyasha and Miroku? I'm pretty sure that Miroku is -sama.. but what it Inuyasha's?<strong>


End file.
